Strange Encounters
by Steerpike Jennkings
Summary: While in Gotham, Wally runs into a familiar face.


Gotham city had the _best _hot dogs. Most would warn they were made from cat liver and pig ears, but Wally didn't care. They tasted fantastic, and it was the first time he'd been in Gotham in six months. He was going to binge eat as many as he was capable of before his parents called him.

Currently he was on his fourth, and ordering a fifth. As he leaned against the counter of the small street stand, he watched the different people who flooded by. He took another bite as he studied the different faces. It was ridicules to hope to see batman, especially in broad daylight, but you never know.

"That'll be two dollars." The cook said holding the tin foil-wrapped food out of his cart window. Wally handed him the money and eagerly took his next hotdog; the fourth one still only half finished.

He wandered through the crowd, only paying half attention to where he was going. His mom would call in about an hour telling him to meet her at the train station. That gave him plenty of time to explore the city. He had already been to the main 'tourist' site's, including Wayne towers observatory. That was only a few minutes ago, and the building still stood towering over him across the street.

As he munched on his hotdog, pushing through the crowd, he noticed a shiny black limo pulling in front of the tower. Men and women in suits were gathered around the doors holding cameras and microphones. Commotion erupted when the glass doors swung open and a man exited, surrounded by guards. Wally recognized him before the news people even began shouting his name.

"Mr. Wayne!" They tried pushing past his guards, "A few questions Mr. Wayne," he smiled and waved at them as he was led to his limousine.

Everyone swarmed towards it, ignoring the second person following Bruce Wayne.

A dark haired teen, not much younger than Wally, followed behind the billionaire. Before Bruce entered the car, he leaned over and whispered something to him. The teen nodded, then smiling, pushed his way through the paparazzi. Some noticed and turned to follow him, but Bruce began to speak.

Wally couldn't hear, nor did he really care. Whatever it was would probably be on the front of newspapers tomorrow. Instead he was distracted by the teen. He recognized him, but not just from being Bruce Wayne's ward. The guy was just mysteriously familiar. Without thinking, Wally began to follow him.

The teen was smiling to himself as he wandered the street. _Why was that smile so familiar?_ Wally thought. _Maybe he'd met the kid once? School? Camp?_

Wayne's kid disappeared into a coffee shop. Taking his chance, Wally ran across the street in moment. No one even looked up or noticed.

He waited outside, finishing his fourth hot dog and removing the fifth from the tin foil. Inside he could see the teen ordering his drink and smiling happily as he handed the barista a credit card. Wally couldn't help but scoff.

The kid took his drink and instead of leaving, sat at a table in the corner of the café.

_Well, that's it_. Wally thought. He couldn't follow the Wayne kid unless he waited outside, and he _was not_ going to waste his hour in Gotham following some rich kid. But then again, the kid was _really _familiar.

Not really thinking through his plan, Wally entered the coffee shop. The teen didn't look up from his phone. Wally flashed a flirty smile to the barista who in turn rolled her eyes.

"I'll take a plain black coffee, medium." She typed it into the machine.

"Two forty." Wally handed her the money and she quickly turned to prepare his drink. Looking back to the Wayne kid, he found the table was empty. Looking around the shop, he found it empty of dark haired rich teens. Outside the window he glimpsed the dark hair disappearing around a corner.

The second the coffee was in his free hand he ran after the kid. He couldn't risk using his speed again though, especially with a boiling hot drink and hot dog in his hands. He turned the corner and caught site of the ward again.

Wally pushed his way through the people until he was beside the dark haired kid, who was walking calmly sipping his own drink; ignoring Wally.

"Hey, this is gonna sound weird, but I think we know each other." Wally explained.

The teen looked over momentarily. "No, sorry."

Wally persisted though. "Did you go to a science camp in Idaho a few years ago?"

The kid shook his head, but was obviously not comfortable. He wouldn't even make eye contact with Wally. It was weird, because Wally had seen him smiling at everyone on his way to the café, and made easy conversation with the barista.

"My name's Wally!" He held out a hand from habit, but pulled it back when he realized both were full.

Wayne kid laughed then answered "Dick,"

Wally frowned. Did he do something?

Seeing Wally's shocked expression, the ward quickly explained. "No. That's my name. Richard, but my friends call me Dick."

"Oh." Wally nodded understanding. He would certainly remember if any of his friends were named that. But how did he know this guy. He was so familiar and it was beginning to aggravate Wally. The only thing other than school or science camps in the summer was the team.

Wally's eyes widened and he couldn't help but laugh at how stupid he'd been. "Dude!" he shouted, nudging robin-_Dick. _"I knew I knew you! _Rob."_

Dick gave an awkward smile. "Yeah, took you long enough. I could have had it written to my face and you still wouldn't realize it."

Wally was ecstatic though. He finally got to see what robin looked like under those stupid glasses; plus he now had an actual name. Granted, the name was embarrassing and Wally didn't blame him for wanting to keep it secret. He could respect that.

"So, you're Bruce Wayne's ward? That's awesome!"

Dick's eyes widened. "How'd you know that?"

"Oh," well Wally could say he recognized him from the tabloids, but lying to robin didn't feel right. "I…uh…saw you and Wayne leaving the Wayne tower together. Then I sort of…followed you."

"You followed me?" Dick asked skeptically.

Wally nodded, waiting to be chewed out as some creepy stalker. Instead it was ignored, replaced with something that wasn't shocking at all; and knowing robin he should have expected it. "Do _not _tell batman. He'll chew me out for being so oblivious."

"I swear." Wally promised, holding his hand with the hot dog up.

They were walking again, Wally not quite sure where to, but Dick seemed confident to where he was headed. "Why are you in Gotham anyway?"

"My mom had an appointment. I managed to talk her into letting me come, but I have to meet her in a half-hour. We're taking the train back to Central city."

Dick hummed in understanding. "I was gonna say we could go hang out at the cave, but if you're busy then it doesn't matter."

Wally stopped walking. "The bat cave?" he whined, sounding absolutely heartbroken, but Dick kept walking.

"Come on man, you can't just say I can see the coolest place ever then not. Please, come on! I'll call my mom and tell her to go ahead and I'll meet her later. Dick, come on, please."

Dick laughed as Wally practically ran in circles around him.


End file.
